


Folie à Deux

by Marjolys



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjolys/pseuds/Marjolys
Summary: Sadarno drawings from my tumblr (artful-leo).Under the Ancien Regime, french nobility appartments (in a vast house) were made up of three main rooms: cabinet, antichambre and chambre (the more powerful you are, the more rooms you have to show off).Here is a little fantasy based on this way of living.





	1. Boudoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose "boudoir" instead of "cabinet" because I find the word prettier, and it's not that different (cabinet is for men to study, and boudoir is for women to read or talk)

                                               


	2. Antichambre

                            


	3. Chapter 3




End file.
